The goal of this project is to expand production of rhesus macaques of Indian origin that are specific pathogen free (SPF) for Cercopithecine herpesvirus I, Simian T Lymphotrophic Virus I (STLV), Type D retrovirus, Simian Immunodeficiency Virus (SIV) and Simian Foamy Virus (SFV). This expansion will be directed towards production of SPF animals for AIDS investigators and establishment of a long term SPF breeding colony of animals with known pedigrees and defined genotypes. The production of pedigreed Indian rhesus will include genetic characterization of family lines and the major histocompatibility complex (MHC).. The CTL response is a critical measure in the evaluation of candidate vaccines for SIV. In this respect, Indian rhesus with the MHC Class I allele Mamu-A*01 are important for current research protocols because the appropriate reagents exist to measure viral-specific CTL.. Colony pedigree data will be used to establish zygosity of offspring and facilitate selective breeding for animals positive for the Mamu-A*01 allele. Assisted reproductive technology will be used to rapidly expand numbers of Mamu-A*01 males to accelerate colony production. The SPF pedigreed Indian rhesus colony will also serve as a long term resource for rapid expansion of animals numbers with other desirable MHC Class I alleles through selective breeding and assisted reproductive technology.